tdtttetnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rheneas' Slate Trip
Rheneas' Slate Trip is episode one of Season 1 (previously 15). Plot: The Blue Mountain Quarry requires slate to stabalise some of their tunnels, and Mr. Percival sends Rheneas up to The Old, Rickety Mine to collect some. Little does he know that it isn't safe up there, and that it needs major repair. Rheneas knows about this, but decides not to tell Sir. When Rheneas leaves, Luke enters, having just returned from the Mine. He tells Mr. Percival that the line is dangerous, and requests it's closure. Mr. Percival then remembers Rheneas, and goes after him, leaving Luke in charge of the Blue Mountain Quarry. Meanwhile, Rheneas has almost reached the Mine, and is talking to Mavis and Percy, who are worried about him, and asking if he'll be okay in the Mine. Rheneas eventually gets annoyed by this, and just puffs away, ignoring the two bigger engines' advice. The trucks can tell that Rheneas is cross, and begin to muck around. They push the poor engine up the Mine, until he crashes into a shed, and derails. They then break the coupling, and roll down the mine, into a pond at the bottom of it. Mr. Percival reaches the Mine, where Percy and Mavis are still working. The two tell him that Rheneas has already left, and Mr. Percival decides to call for Culdee, in case of any accident. When Culdee arrives, he is sent up the Mine, to check to see if Rheneas is safe. When he notices him derailed, his driver gets a rope, and he pulls the engines back to safety, and Luke fetches the trucks that fell into the pond. After, Mr. Percival closes the Mine for repair. Characters: Percy Mavis Mr. Percival Rheneas Luke Culdee Thomas (cameo) Charlie (cameo) Arthur (cameo) Hector (cameo) Kelly (cameo) Isobella (cameo) Lorry 1 (cameo) Sir Handle (mentioned) Toad (does not speak) Jack (does not speak) Trivia: W.I.P ~ Mavis references racing legend Lewis Hamilton. ~ This is the first episode of the season 1 reboot. ~ This is the only episode of season 1 to be made without a script. ~ The TV series episode 'Busy Going Backwards' is referenced by Luke as he is rescuing the trucks. Goofs: W.I.P ~ The Blue Mountain Quarry is said to need slate, but slate is made here. ~ The Narrator says that Jack was done filling the trucks, when the trucks are empty, and Rheneas is supposed to be taking empty trucks anyway. ~ The brakevan used is Toad, despite Toad not being a narrow gauge brakevan. Luke TruckRST2.jpeg The PackRST.jpeg Luke Truck RST.jpeg Mr. Percival's car RST.jpeg Rheneas HectorRST.jpeg CuldeeRST2.jpeg Rheneas Derailed RST4.jpeg Culdee RheneasRST.jpeg TrucksRST4.jpeg Rheneas DerailedRST2.jpeg CuldeeRST.jpeg Pond RST.jpeg Runaway2.jpeg Runaway.jpeg Rheneas Crash RST.jpeg Rheneas Derailed RST.jpeg Truck RST3.jpeg TruckRST2.jpeg TruckRST.jpeg RheneasMine RST3.jpeg Percy Mr. Percival RST.jpeg RheneasMine RST2.jpeg RheneasMineRST.jpeg Percy RST.jpeg RheneasPercy.jpeg Mavis RST2.jpeg Mr. Percival RST2.jpeg Mr. PercivalRST.jpg MavisRST.jpeg LukeRST.jpeg BMQ RST2.jpeg BMQ RST.jpeg RheneasCU2 RST.jpeg RheneasCU RST.jpeg JackRST.jpeg RheneasRST.jpeg BMQRST.jpeg ArthurRST.jpeg Charlie -RST.jpeg